1. Field of the Invention
The forward travel of the tape in expanding a small loop to a large loop while pulling the tape out of the tape roll and the backward travel of the tape in tightening the large loop to bind the material to be bound are performed by pressing the surface of the tape against a peripheral surface of the roller which rotates.
At the time of tightening the loop, the tape having a relative amount of length enters a slack state once between the tape roll and the roller.
This type of binding machine is used with it being put on a desk or the like in many cases. In at least a case where the binding machine is not used, it is preferable that the binding machine is as small in size as possible in that a space on the desk can be made effective use of.
From such a relationship that the direction in which the tape travels by the roller is parallel to a front surface of a machine frame, the axis of the tape roll is arranged so as to be perpendicular to the front surface of the machine frame. Generally, the outer diameter of the tape roll (for example, 15 cm) is significantly larger than the width of the tape (for example, 5 cm). Therefore, the machine frame is long in the transverse direction, as viewed from the front, so that the binding machine is increased in size.
Therefore, it is also considered that the tape roll is arranged such that the axis of the tape roll is perpendicular to a side surface of the machine frame. In such a case, however, the tape pulled out of the tape roll is supplied to the roller after the direction thereof is changed by being twisted halfway. Moreover, it is necessary to provide slack to the tape once in a section where twist is necessary between the tape roll and the roller. In order to ensure a good operation of the tape in the section, a tape supporting structure in the section becomes complicated.